With the development of the mobile communication technology, apart from a mobile terminal (for example, a mobile phone), more and more terminals (for example, a computer) are also need to be accessed to a wireless mobile communication network. At present, the access of other terminals, apart from the mobile terminal, to a wireless communication network is generally realized by means of a data card (for example, a universal serial bus (USB) wireless network card).
When a traditional data card is used, a specific driver and application program (or called as an application software) provided by a manufacturer should be installed firstly. After the driver and application program are installed, the data card switches from an installation mode to an operation mode, and provides services such as data, voices and short messages.
For a traditional data card, not only the installation steps are cumbersome, but the time occupied from the data card being powered on to the completion of the software installation is a few minutes to ten minutes. In addition, the existing of a significant difference in the software environment on a terminal together with the interference of antivirus software will both render that the data card cannot be normally used. Devices of different manufactures and even different types of devices of the same manufacture will also have unexpected compatibility problems. When an application program is installed, a registry may be modified, and related information may be left in a hard disk; and when being uninstalled, the application program may not be uninstalled completely, thereby increasing garbage of an operating system. Furthermore, a driver installation package and an application software installation package are generally integrated in storage of a data card, thereby occupying limited resources of the data card. It can be seen that traditional data cannot provide convenient and reliable services, thereby affecting the user experience for the data card.
In the related art, there are several driver-free installation data cards.
One is that a wireless data card enumerates an optical driver and a device of which the operating system has its own driver, such as a human interface device (HID) or a combination of cameras, wherein the optical driver is responsible for the installation of an application program, the device of which the operating system has its own driver serves as a medium for network data exchange between the operating system and the wireless data card, that is, by encapsulating a network package into an HID request, a camera command request or an extended small computer system interface (SCSI) command set, the interaction of network data is realized, and thus the driver-free networking of the wireless data card is realized.
However, the specific encapsulation of the above-mentioned wireless data card on the network data package is difficult to realize in practical applications, and it is only the driver of the wireless data that is not needed to install, but the installation of application software is inevitable.
The other driver-free installation data card uses the Ethernet control model (ECM) or the remote network driver interface specification (RNDIS) proposed by the Microsoft. When a data card satisfying these two protocols is initiated in a corresponding operation system, a driver of which the operating system has will be automatically installed. This driver-free data card usually runs an application program on a wireless data card, accesses an internet protocol (IP) address of a gateway in the manner of a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), and sends an access request of a local area network to a computer webpage server module. After receiving the request, the computer webpage server module provides a user interface (UI) in the manner of the HTTP, and the user calls, through this UI, corresponding application programs interface (API) to set and operate the terminal.
However, in high speed networks such as high speed uplink packet access (HSPA) and long term evolution (LTE), the insufficiency of the protocols ECM and RNDIS themselves renders the low efficiency thereof. Meanwhile, due to the limitation of embedded resources, the problems of memory exhaustion and breakdown usually occur when an application program is run on a data card. Furthermore, the application program on the data card is difficult to be compatible with common browsers in a computer, for example, Internet Explorer, Opera and Firefox, Maxthon (based on an IE kernel), MagicMaster (M2), etc. of the Mozilla.
With respect to the problems in the related art that a data card needs to install a driver and the communication efficiency thereof is not high, no effective solution has been proposed so far.